Passion For Definite
by longlivejmo
Summary: This will be a collection of Colifer one shots. Mostly rated M.
1. Never Again

**A/N This is the first Colifer one shot I've written, but I plan to do many more. I usually go by prompts, so request some on my tumblr (longlivejmo) or twitter (long_live_jmo). Tell me what you think of this one!**

* * *

Jennifer would spend the weekend away in LA again. So they'd gone to celebrate Colin's birthday early. Only them two. There was a bar downtown that she had suggested and they would meet up there after filming. Up until this night, they'd only been friends, the occasional flirt here and there. Maybe intentionally, though she wouldn't admit it, Jen had worn a tight dress that ended at the middle of her thigh. Leaving little to the imagination.  
Colin was waiting for her already when she walks in to the bar, the sound of her heels marking her steps toward him. She gives him a soft smile as she sits next to him.  
"Hey," he smiles back and kisses her cheek in a friendly gesture.  
"Happy early birthday," she says softly into his ear. The smell of his cologne making her pleasurably dizzy.  
"Right, we came here to celebrate," he chuckles and calls the bartender. He asks for some red wine.  
As soon as it arrives, she gives him a dazzling smile. "You know me so well," she says as she lifts up her glass to take a drink. Colin just smiles and drinks some of his own.  
After an hour of talking and three glasses of wine, Colin orders something stronger.  
"Loosen up," he chuckles as he sees Jen's look of disapproval at the two shots of tequila in front of her. "Take a risk."  
Jennifer takes one, she wouldn't let him make fun of her for this later.  
After a couple of those, she places her elbow on the bar and the side of her face in her hand. She turns to Colin, "I think…" she's struggling to form a coherent thought, "we should go…"  
He nods as he puts his glass down, "You're right." He stands up and takes her hand and she gets up. "Come with me?" She doesn't say anything but takes a step forward, her heel wobbles and she nearly falls but Colin takes her in his arms. Their faces are so close. So close.  
Jen doesn't think, the next thing she knows, her lips are on Colin's. She can taste the alcohol when her tongue slips into his opened mouth. He grunts and manages to pull away.  
He gives her a look, as if deciding what to do next. He takes her hand again and leads her outside. "What?" she whispers, "where are…" Before she can finish, his lips are on hers again. A fire had been lit inside him, something wonderful he hasn't felt before. "Come with me, tonight?" He whispers into her ear.  
Her stomach twists with want, and she doesn't refuse. She squeezes his hand and that's all the confirmation he needs.

* * *

He'd gotten them a room in a hotel downtown, just for tonight. A one time thing.  
As soon as they get to their room, he opens the door and this time, she's the one to kiss him as soon as they're inside. They were both drunk, but not enough to forget everything. Still they knew they would only regret it if they didn't take this chance. "I want…" She breaths against his neck.  
"You…" he finishes her sentence.  
Soon, they're tearing at each other's clothes, and lying naked under the sheets together. Colin's kissing her and kissing her, all over her neck and down her collarbone. She moans a little when he reaches her breast. The sound only making him go further. "Colin…" she tangles her hands in his hair. He looks up, and she nods. He brings his lips to hers again and aligns his body against hers. She gasps at the feeling but he soon slips in, slowly, and then slamming in all at once, desperate. She gasps louder and her fingernails dig into his back. He's stretching her deliciously and she can't take it anymore. "Move," she breaths. He nods and slowly begins to move against her. She grips him tighter as she nearly reaches her breaking point. He moves faster, and faster still. "Come on…" he moans and tangles his hands in her hair. His words bring her over the edge and he quickly follows her.  
She's gasping for air, he's pressed up against her. "I…" she tries.  
"Don't speak," he gives her an urgent kiss. "Sleep." He slips out of her and lies beside her.  
Tangled up, they fall asleep very quickly.

* * *

The next morning, when he wakes, she's not there. He slowly stands and looks in the bathroom, but she's gone. There's a note on the bedside table, "Not again" it reads.


	2. What Was That?

Colin had invited Jennifer to a Whitecaps soccer game this weekend, he'd told her he would pick her up at her apartment in Vancouver and they could carpool there. She wasn't much of a soccer fan, but he'd seemed very excited about asking her to go, so she couldn't say no.

That's where Colin was now, knocking on her door. Jennifer hurries when she hears his knock and quickly puts her boots on. She half runs down the hall to open for him- wouldn't want to keep him waiting.

"I got your ticket," he holds it up to her as soon as she opens the door. She can't help but smile at the excitement evident on his face.

"Hey," she turns and grabs her coat and scarf from the chair. "Almost ready?" he asks as she places her coat over her patterned dress.

"Yup" Jen looks up to him as she adjusts her scarf.

They leave her apartment shortly and head down to his car. As the gentleman he is, Colin opens her door and she gives him a soft smile as she gets in.

It only takes about twenty minutes to get to the stadium.

"Thanks for the ride and invitation," she turns and says as he turns the car off.

"My pleasure," he responds and turns to her, his vibrant blue eyes piercing hers and leaving her at a loss for words.

She just stares into them for a few seconds...minutes.

"Colin..?" she leans in unconsciously.

"Jennifer..?" he lets her name drag out slowly, and she loves the way it sounds on his lips. His lips... She finds herself looking down at them.

Colin notices and licks them on purpose, Jen's breath gets caught in her throat.

She slowly looks up, his eyes are a trance, inviting.

"It's okay," he barely whispers.

Just as the words are out, her lips are pressed softly to his. He waits barely a second to respond, opening his mouth and kissing hungrily. She's shocked but doesn't pull back. He brings one of his hands to the back of her head and tangles it in her hair. They'd kissed before, but always as Killian and Emma. Never in the privacy of his car, alone. And this was more, this was real.

They break away to catch their breath, but it's as if they can't get enough and always come back together after a few seconds. It's getting late, if they didn't hurry, they'd miss the opening of the game.

But they keep going for a while more, unable and not wanting to leave each other's embrace. And finally, when they pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other's, Jennifer, in between breaths, says, "What was that..?"

He doesn't respond, his breathing is hard and every time he exhales, she considers going back for more. But slowly, they pull apart and she sighs before opening her door and getting out.

Colin rests his head against the wheel, trying to answer the question she'd asked him. _What was that?_

Still unsure, he gets out of the car and meets her by the trunk. She looks at him from the corner of her eye and they begin walking towards the entrance together. They give their tickets and walk in.

"Colin," she gives him a look that tells him to act normal. "For Helen," she mouths.

He instantly recovers at the mention of his wife who was waiting for them already. "But I won't forget, love," he says with a smirk, "I know how you kiss." She blushes and they're back to their flirty friendship. They come into view of the crowd laughing together.


	3. Don't Show It, Love

**I don't know if you're all reading any of this, so leave comments, okay? Cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the panel at Comic Con, and the interviews that followed, Jennifer had headed over to her hotel room for the evening. Once she'd had a glass of wine and had changed into a more comfortable dress, she decided to just turn on the TV and watch a movie.

She's in her bed, wrapped up under the blankets and nearly falling asleep when she hears a knock on her door. Slowly, she gets up and fixes her already flawless hair around her face before opening. She knows who it is, of course. He always knocked four times and quickly.

Colin's leaning casually against the door frame when she opens. "Hey," he says slowly and gives her a smirk.

"Hi," she smiles softly. When Colin only stares back at her with his smirk still on his face, she smiles wider. "Come in already," she chuckles slightly and he obeys.

"You're so beautiful," he comments as he steps right in front of her, leaving little space between them and even leaning his body forward.

"Colin..." she places her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer and looks into his eyes. "Two nights in a row?"

The night before, after the Playboy Comic Con pre-party, they both couldn't help keeping their hands off each other. Colin blamed the small and fitted outfit Jennifer had worn, the cropped top that fell right before her bellybutton and the low cut over her chest. Of course, she blamed the suit and the way it brought out the blue in his eyes, it had fitted his form so good too and made him so desirable...

"Yes," Colin brings her thoughts back to the current moment. "Only tonight left before we have to be away from each other again," he pouts.

"You're right," she looks down, her eyes land on his lips and she licks her own. Her hand runs down his chest and falls to her side.

"Allow me?" he puts his hand under her chin and brings her lips up to his. She nods slightly right before he takes her in a slow and passionate kiss, which only grows in intensity as they don't stop.

"The bedroom's that way," she whispers, but doesn't indicate where, he already knows from last night.

He scoops her up and carries her there without breaking the kiss. She always loved that he really treated her like she was a princess. He was always so gentle and genuinely caring of her.

Slowly, he lowers her down onto the bed. Jen keeps her arms around his neck as he slides his hands down her sides, pulling her dress up and up and finally over her head and off.

Jennifer doesn't hesitate in unbuttoning his shirt, but she can't seem to do it fast enough. After she finally gets it off, her hands are quicker at getting his zipper down and he steps out of his slacks.

Jen lies down and Colin follows on top of her. Her hands tangle in his hair as he begins kissing down to her chest. His hand comes up to cup her left breast.

She throws her head back and gasps as he slides his other hand between them, reaching down to her center and massaging softly. Her eyelids flutter and she struggles to keep breathing.

It's not until she moans his name, her need evident, that he lines his body back up with hers. Quite easily, as if they've done this many times- which they have- his tip finds her entrance and he slowly pushes into her, causing her to dig her fingertips into his back and pull him tighter to her, as if that was possible.

He begins to move in her and suck the skin at her neck and it's almost enough to break her apart into a million pieces below him. She opens her legs wider and he increases his pace, hitting her deep over and over again until she finally comes and he follows her shortly, emptying himself in her completely.

She back into his eyes when her breath has returned to normal, her smile is playful and she is obviously not done with him. Somehow managing to remain connected, she flips herself on top of him and begins moving her hips, making him moan and gasp this time.

* * *

After hours of love making they both fall asleep, Jennifer still on top of Colin. But in the early morning when he wakes and gently pulls out of her so he can go back to his room, she feels it and wakes.

"Don't leave yet," she mumbles, still half asleep.

Colin looks at her laying in his arms and he knows he can't leave. "As you wish," he whispers into her ear and kisses her cheek.

She smiles and after a few minutes, he says, "I meant to tell you something."

She looks up, "hmm?"

"The hug you gave me at the panel," he smiles just thinking about it, "just don't show it, love. All at due time."

She nods, "I know. I just couldn't help it." She lies back down on his chest and sighs. He kisses the top of her head.

"It's okay now, just sleep a little more," he whispers.

Jennifer nods again and it does not take long before she finds sleep again in the arms of the man she loves.


	4. Unexpected

Jennifer had gotten an unexpected call to film this afternoon. She had called in sick the day prior since she was not feeling well at all, they'd told her she could take her time. All day today, she'd been throwing up and very dizzy. If this went on any longer, she'd have to go see a doctor about it. Yet, Adam called her just past noon and told her she was needed on set, that Colin would not be available to film next week, and that they had to shoot their scene tonight while he was still here. She'd told Adam to give her a moment and that she'd call him back. As soon as he hung up, she started up the stairs to her room. Lying down on her bed, she dials Colin's number.

"Jen," he picks up. "I'm sorry, I know you're sick. But I have to fly to Ireland tomorrow morning. Helen's planned a birthday celebration for her sister and she wants me to be there." He sounds apologetic. He knew the last thing Jen wanted to do was leave her house right now.

"Colin," she tries, but he's still apologizing, "Colin, shush, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" his voice is lower. He'd been with her the night before just as he had almost every single night they were in the same town. In the last few months, they'd spent as much time together as possible. Colin's relationship with Helen was faltering, yet he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't just leave the family he had always known, let alone Evan. Hence why he had to go to Ireland this weekend, Helen must still believe there was nothing going on. When he was ready and both he and Jen had figured out what to do, Colin would have to divorce Helen. But for now, they were still trying to keep their relationship a secret.

"I am sick, but work calls, babe. I'll go. See you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," his voice sounds a little sad, she would be miserable at work. "Hey Jennifer?" a crazy thought, a memory two years old, had crossed his mind.

His use of her full name makes her sit up, "Yeah?"

But he didn't say it. Instead he sighs and says, "Drive safely, I love you." And she could tell he'd changed his mind and wasn't telling her something just by the tone of his voice. She knew him all too well.

"I love you," she whispers into the phone and hangs up. After calling Adam back to let him know she'd be there soon, she gets ready to leave. Her head is spinning and there are dark spots clouding her vision. She'd not been able to have a single meal that wouldn't come right up as soon as she'd eaten it in the last two days. She decides to ditch her heels and wear her boots instead.

As she's making her way to set, she's thinking about how tense Colin had sounded over the phone earlier. Maybe she was just imagining the entire thing... She comes to a red light and begins replacing her worried thoughts with happier ones. She actually smiles as she recalls all her nights with him and instantly misses him in her arms. She can still remember the first night he'd stayed with her very clearly, how he'd been so careful and gentle when making love to her. He'd been so worried about how far to take it. His voice had been husky and low, nervous. Much like earlier this afternoon…

"Shit," she mumbles under her breath, realization hitting her overwhelmingly fast. She quickly changes lanes to turn into the pharmacy conveniently at the corner of the stoplight she's at. She picks up her phone from the passenger's seat and calls Colin. "Answer, please. Answer…" she says softly.

She manages to park the car before her tears begin flowing. At her second attempt, Colin finally picks up. "Colin," she gasps.

He becomes alarmed instantly by her obvious sobs, "Jen, baby what's wrong?" she doesn't answer but just keeps crying. "Where are you, love? Still at home?"

"I'm…" she manages, "on Chatham Street, outside the pharmacy. Please hurry up."

He knew exactly where she meant, it was only a five minute drive from set. Glad they were all on break waiting for Jennifer to arrive, he quickly leaves without being noticed.

Not too long after, Colin's parking his car right next to Jen's. He quickly gets out and goes right to her window. She's resting her head on the wheel, her shoulders shake visibly with her sobs.

It takes him a moment to react. But soon enough, he opens her door. She turns her head just for long enough to see it's him before putting her hands to her face as her sobs get louder. Colin can see, in those couple seconds, how fragile and worried she looks. Her expression is full of pain and unmistaken regret. All he knows is that she needs comfort so he instantly wraps his arms around her.

She doesn't respond, but only keeps crying harder and harder. After a minute or two, he slowly brings his left arm under her knees so he can pick her up. Gently, he cradles her to him and picks her up completely, sitting down in her previous spot and placing her on his lap.

Jennifer finally gives him some acknowledgement when she lies her head on his chest and places her arms around him. He figures she needs a moment before speaking, so he silently rests his lips on her forehead and plays with her hair. Her tears keep flowing.

A few minutes pass, Jen's sobs get softer until there's only silent tears streaming down her face. Only then does Colin speak. "Hey," he whispers, "will you tell me what's wrong? I could help…"

"No you can't," she says angrily, making Colin flinch. "I…" She takes a deep, calming breath, "I'm sorry. None of this should have happened. I knew I should have stayed away." Colin just keeps looking at her with a confused look on his face, not wanting to jump to conclusions. " I'm pregnant, Colin."

Of course it all makes sense, all the throwing up, dizziness, and tiredness. She hadn't known to adapt her diet. He wasn't sure how to respond, she was obviously devastated. He wasn't completely shocked, the thought had crossed his mind earlier this morning while on the phone with her but he hadn't wanted to believe it then. He mimics her by taking a deep breath to try to clear his head.

"Hey," he knows he should comfort her before allowing himself to think ahead, "Hey. I know it seems like the worst thing that could happen, but we can make sure it's not. I'm willing to tell Helen and whatever happens with her will happen. She's not a bad person, she won't say I cheated. For all anyone knows, I've been divorced for months. I'm willing to lie to save you from trouble and so you can keep your job. I'm willing for my own image to crumble to save yours. All for the family that's growing within you, if you'll allow me?"

She'd grown completely quiet as he spoke. His words made her believe that it could be alright for a moment. "I need to get a pregnancy test…" her voice cracks.

"Oh," he laughs nervously. "I could go buy it. Or… I'll go inside with you. Whatever you want. If you want to go alone, that's fine…" she could tell he was struggling, unsure of what to do.

"Come with me?" she asks softly and sits up to wipe her tears with the heel of her hand. He wraps one arm around her and brings his other hand to the side of her face to wipe the tears she'd missed with his thumb.

"You never answered my question," he prompts.

"Give me a little bit of time, okay?" Jen breathes.

"Alright."


	5. A Night Out

"Stop it!" Jen whispered under her breath as soon as she was sure no one but Colin could hear her.

You know I can't help it," he muttered back. "You look so beautiful," he bites his lower lip and Jen just rolls her eyes and looks away. "Don't be mad, he takes her hand cautiously.

"Please, just not right now. Later..." Jen winks and gives him a look that lets him know he's forgiven, but takes her hand out of his. All throughout the day he'd been flirting with her non-stop. At interviews especially. She'd given in a little as well, putting her head on his shoulder at the panel and all, but then remembered that it was things like these that made her have to explain herself later.

It was nearly the end of the day and Jennifer was ready for it to end. The day had been packed with redundant questions and answers, photoshoots for TV Guide, Entertainment Weekly, and who knows what else, and tons of autographs. Thankfully they only had one interview left, and they were headed there right now.

"Go out with me tonight?" Colin asked very quietly. Lana and Emilie were walking in front of them, a safe distance away that he was sure they wouldn't hear.

"Okay," her response was soft and she bit both her lips in to keep herself from smiling. Colin smiled widely, not caring to hide his joy at her reply.

After their annual Comic Con dinner celebration with everyone and a few glasses of wine, everyone headed back to their hotel not far from the convention center. Separately, so they wouldn't cause any commotion, each headed up to their rooms. Colin and Jennifer still had plans for tonight, even thought it was very late and she didn't know how he would get them out of the hotel unnoticed.

Jen had only had enough time to put her things down before Colin was knocking on the door. As she answers, she notices he still had his clothes from earlier on, and so did she. "Come in quickly," she says, making her way back inside. "Should I change?" She calls from the hall.

"Wear the dress you had on earlier?" He's talking about the black and white one she'd worn for most of the day, which was now obviously one of Colin's favorites.

"You really loved that dress, huh?" She teases him. "Where are we going?" She calls from her room as she changes.

"Out," he says simply. Jen rolls her eyes and takes her hair out of its braid so it falls in waves, framing her face beautifully.

She puts on her red heels and walks out to the small living room of the penthouse. She spins as soon as she's in his line of sight. "That dress is just so gorgeous on you," he's staring everywhere but her blushing face.

"Won't you tell me where we're going?" She asks again and kisses his cheek.

"Nope. But we should go," he takes her hand and leads her out the door. "It's okay, you won't need to take anything."

To her surprise, he leads her to the stairs instead of the elevator. She doesn't ask anymore questions but he's leading her to the roof, no doubt. Still leading her by the hand, like they're teenagers sneaking out of class, Colin leads her across the roof. As they get closer, Jennifer can see a table for two lit by a candle. Jennifer wonders when he'd time to do all this, or who'd done it for him... None of it matters as they get closer and she notices that a garden surrounds their table. There's a single lily on Jen's side. She giggles as she notices that ice cream is served for them.

"I thought ice cream was appropriate for this late hour," he says as he pulls out her chair and she sits.

"It's perfect," she picks up the flower and looks at it for a moment before looking up and meeting his eyes across the table and leaning forward. Colin meets her lips halfway and kisses her softly.

"Eat it before it melts," he chuckles as they break apart. She blushes and looks down, taking a spoonful of the ice cream. "What are these glasses for?" She gives him a look that tells him she knows very well what they're for.

"You beat me to it," he reaches for a wine bottle that's on the ground next to the table.

Jen giggles again, "White wine?"

"Red wine..." he says slowly.

"Good, I was just testing you," she laughs.

They share the wine until the entire bottle's gone. This leaves them stumbling down the stairs on the way back to her room, but still coherent enough to know what they're doing. Jen pulls Colin inside by his shirt's collar and kisses him feverishly as she locks the door.

"Bedroom?" he asks between her lips as she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"No," she gasps, "right here." Jen pulls him in the direction of the couch and Colin doesn't hesitate before starting to pull her dress off.

"You know why I wanted you to put this gorgeous dress back on?" he breathes, "I wanted to be the one to pull it off of you." He bites her lower lip hard.

Jen pushes a naked Colin to lie on the couch. They hadn't even bothered to turn the lights on. Clumsily, she climbs on top of him and straddles his lap. His erection finds her entrance as she moves slowly back and forth on his lap. He reaches his hand down to where their bodies are joined and rubs her clit fast and hard. It was around three in the morning and they couldn't wait any longer, the teasing had all led up to this.

Colin flips them over so he's on top and continues to move inside her. He cups one of Jen's breasts and her back arches up at the touch. They're both breathing heavy and unable to hold on any longer when she comes violently. Colin following almost instantly.

They didn't make it to the bedroom. Instead, they slept tangled up on the couch, their clothes scattered in a path from the door to where they slept. This was customary for them, a night in the same town amidst months away always ended up like this. And that's as far as they always let it go, never more than this.


	6. Time Flies

"I'll miss you so much," Jen frowns sadly, "See you in June."

"I'll miss you more, mozza!" Rose replies and gives Jen a friendly kiss on the cheek. As roommates, the apartment would feel lonely to Jen without her best friend for the remaining two months she still had to stay in Vancouver. There was a plus side, though. But she had to halt her train of thought before she became overwhelmed by it. Rose knew everything, though, so she could tell whenever Jen was thinking of him-which was often.

"Alright, I know you want me to leave so you can enjoy your night alone," Rose says, teasing her.

Jen just laughs nervously and gives her one last hug before closing the door.

She only had about an hour before he showed up. 8 p.m. would be safe, she'd told him. Jen pours herself a glass of wine and takes it into the bedroom with her.

After sitting in bed reading a book for a few minutes, she checks the time and decides she has enough time to shower, still. Walking into the bathroom, she ops for a bath instead, knowing it will take the stress off her shoulders. She prepares the bath water warm and with enough bubbled soap before sinking into it, relaxing immediately.

She's not sure how long she spends in there before her phone starts ringing and brings her back to her senses. She lets it go to voicemail, telling herself that ten more minutes won't hurt...

"Jennifer?" A familiar voice calls from very close by. Oh shit. She always thought the spare key hidden outside the door was a bad idea, but Rose had insisted it be there.

"Colin!" She sits up as her eyes fly open and her voice gives away her location.

"Hey, I thought you'd said eight was alright." He's standing by the open bathroom door now, biting his lower lip. Her hair's completely soaked and her blush emphasized by the dim yellow light of the huge bathroom.

Even though only her shoulders show, Jennifer's heart races and her stomach drops as she meets his eyes across the room. "I must have lost track of time..." She says softly.

"No rush, I'll be out here," his voice is low and he gives her a wink that drives her insane just before turning around.

"Wait," she says almost inaudibly, but of course he hears her. "Bring the glass of wine that's by my bed and come join me?"

His face is satisfied beyond description, "I was hoping you'd ask."

Colin's back in just a few seconds and stripping out of his clothes before Jen even realizes what she's asked for. She holds her breath as he slips in the water with her. The tub is plenty big for comfort. Her legs tangle with his without her permission and their bodies are pressed together not long after.

The thin layer of water between their bodies and the soft light makes the moment magical and as Jen kisses his neck, Colin can't remember ever being happier than now, being held tightly by the woman he loves and admires so much.

"Was this on purpose?" He breathes.

"Shh..." Jen trails a hand down his chest before stopping at his abdomen.

Colin wraps his arms tighter around her and she gasps as his erection presses against her stomach. She slides her hand down further and guides him inside her, holding her breath as he enters her slowly. Her hand moves back to his shoulder and she squeezes tightly as he begins to move back and forth, her nails digging into his back. He's moving desperately slow, and they both want more but he seems determined to make her suffer.

He slides his hands down her sides, his fingertips leaving goosebumps where he touches as he makes his way down, ultimately grabbing her tights and wrapping them around his body to bring her closer. Jen crosses her heels behind him and moves her hips back and forth, making him speed up in now desperate search for his climax.

Jen's muscles twitch around him as she comes, finally. And Colin joins her almost instantly, breathing hard and fast. They both hold tightly to one another long after, until their breathing's gone back to normal.

"Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" He asks. Jen only looks into his eyes as a response. He helps her out of the tub and grabs the towel nearby to help her dry off before carrying her out into the now dark bedroom and onto the bed.

Reviews make me wanna write more ㈴7


	7. Addicted to Love

**Part 1 of a short story:**

Filming had started up again just a few weeks ago, that didn't mean that the stress of late nights and early mornings wasn't heavy, though. As much as Jennifer loved her job, there wasn't enough coffee in the world to keep her going after weeks of sleeping less than four hours a night. She wasn't used to this routine, the summer had come and gone too slowly and she'd grown used to her morning workouts and balanced routine in her LA house once again.

The only thing that kept her going was her nights spent with him. Though they were limited, they were enough to kick start her will to go through another day just to make it to the night, when she knew she'd get to be alone with him... at last. She did only have a few hours with him alone, though, and this also frustrated her to no end. Not to mention that the time she had free had to be spent trying to sleep a few hours to get up before dawn.

Colin wasn't too happy about this arrangement either, he hated not taking her out or having the time for a romantic evening. But if he was even the slightest on edge, he didn't show it. Jennifer liked to believe he wanted to be strong for her, because she needed him so much when the days became too long and the nights too short.

Whenever they weren't busy with work, they found themselves in her trailer as much as possible, having sex or making out. This is what they did now, they barely talked like they used to before. But as soon as one got the other alone somewhere private, their minds were not their own, but rather slaves to the desires they had for each other. Maybe they'd realized this, but it was working enough that they didn't make and effort to change it, or even talk about it. It felt good and that was enough. What they hadn't realized was that their relationship was no better than one of pure lust, as superficial as it gets.

Not being able to shut her mind off and get some much needed sleep the night after they'd filmed a scene where Killian and Emma exchange "I love you"s, Jennifer finds herself looking at the sleeping Colin beside her with his back to her, the man who used to never go to sleep without his arm around her before. He'd stayed over at her house since filming began, Helen needed to stay in Ireland for some time, she was to arrive at the end of next month. Jennifer had thought this was a great thing for Colin and her, they could grow their relationship so much. Only now, thinking of what they could do as Killian and Emma but not in real life does she miss the "I love you"s they used to exchange so meaningfully. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and wraps herself around him as much as she can- he gave her the comfort she needed to finally sleep.

The next day at work, as much as she knew they were going to be late for their reporting times, Jennifer walked over to Colin's trailer before their busy day began. She let herself in and found him just sitting and on his phone. As soon as he saw her, though. He rushed over to where she was standing by the closed door. "Hey," he says just before pressing his palms to the door on either side of her, imprisoning her. He runs his mouth from her ear to her mouth, making her thinking unclear. He catches her lips and kisses her roughly, pushing her against the door.

Jennifer breaks the kiss as soon as her own will lets her, ducking under his arms and walking in the direction of the couch. "Hey, Colin, I wanted to ask you something," her voice is unsure and hesitant, even after knowing that Colin is one of the few people she confided in deeply.

He followed but was just as soon kissing her neck, "can we do it later?" he asked.

"I've just been thinking..." her voice is small, fading...

"We'll talk at home, okay?" he counters.

"It's just kind of important," she says with more confidence, she can tell he's frustrated that she's not letting him have his way.

He notices that it's futile to keep kissing her, yet he keeps going, for a lack of giving in to what she wants. She isn't responding, and that makes him furious. Giving a groan, he rubs his hands on his face and stands up, "I said no, I don't want to talk to you." The hate in his voice is nothing she'd ever heard before, she didn't know this tone of voice even existed within him. Shocked, she says nothing as he walks out the door and slams it shut.

**I hope you liked it, make sure to leave me some comments. There's more to come so stay tuned! If you ever have any prompts for future one shots, let me know in the comments!**


End file.
